Memories Of Our Past
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Misaki and Takumi, once great friends. At the age of eight fate dragged them apart. With no contact to each other they become distant and alone. However, now ten years later they meet, their friendship may arise again or it may bloom into something more. Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored, I write stories. What more can I say?**

**I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

**Memories Of Our Past **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Misa-Chan!" I young boy, around the age of 8, bounded across the park, a red lollipop in one of his hands. The boy's short honey-blonde hair flew in every direction and his emerald eyes sparkled as he closed in on his destination. "Misa-Chan!"

A girl and around the same age as him was sat on the swings, trying to go as high as she could. The young boy screamed her name again, grinning his head off as he finally reached the other swing next to the girl's. The girl had short deep black hair and bright amber eyes, she smiled at the boy before abruptly stopping the swing with her feet, kicking up dust from the ground. She turned to face him and giggled, "Takumi-Kun!"

"My grandfather said I can come out today. Do to wanna get some ice cream with me?" Takumi asked, holding out his hand for Misa (or Misaki as her long name was) to take. Misaki nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand. The blonde then pulled her across the park and towards the ice cream shop.

A few moment later they emerged from the shop with two giant ice creams. Takumi didn't have any hands free as he desperately wanted to keep hold of his red lollipop. Misaki lightly gave a tug on his arm, pulling him back over to the swings. As they sat down Takumi's smile faded. He remember why he came out today, he had to tell Misaki something really important.

"Misa-Chan, we'll be friends forever right?" Takumi said shyly.

Misaki nodded, taking a huge bite from her ice cream, ignoring the sensitivity of her teeth. The sweet strawberry flavoured ice cream smeared across her face. She looked at Takumi's eyes, they were full of sorrow. Her smile faded, "Takumi-Kun, what's wrong?"

He expression became melancholy as he stared at the ground, the vanilla ice cream melting in his small hand. "Big brother says we're moving."

Misaki's eyes widened, Takumi had always hated his brother; Gerald was a stuck up idiot who only cared about himself. Yes, he was sometimes really ill but that didn't stop him making Takumi's life miserable. Misaki yelled, "That can't be true!"

Takumi sighed, "I then asked grandfather."

Misaki looked sadly at him.

"We're moving to England before school starts again."

The raven haired girl's bottom lip shivered, "Takumi, I don't want you to go."

Neither of them knew what to say. They just sat there, licking on their ice creams. After few minutes they had both finished and were once against sat in silence ignoring the fact that Takumi was twirling his lolly around his mouth. Takumi looked at his friend, wondering if after he left would he ever be able to see her again. He then drifted off into a daydream, thinking about what Misaki would look like all grown up. Her short black hair long and blowing in the wind, while her golden eyes were bright and alluring. He was going to miss her.

He was going to miss her so much.

Misaki jumped off the swing, surprising the blonde. She held out her hand and smiled sweetly, "As you're leaving, let's have the most fun we can!"

The eyes of the boy sparkled in joy, he happily took his friend's hand and then ran out of the park together.

* * *

Misaki and her family all stood in front of the car that carried Takumi and his family. Through the open window Misaki could see tears slowing cascading down her friend's cheeks. Sat next to Takumi was his older brother, who was looking majorly disinterested about the entire move. He just leant his head on his hand and stared out the window. Misaki gave an evil expression in his direction.

He could at least be a little bit sympathetic!

Takumi's bottom lip quivered as he looked towards the girl who would always be in his heart, "Bye, Misa-Chan."

She gave him a small wave and with the other hand lightly gave her mother's hand a squeeze. Misaki couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. It wasn't like her to cry. But the raven haired girl was going to deeply miss her best friend. They had always been together for as long as they could remember. But now it was all going to end...

"Bye, Takumi-Kun." She cried, the tears swelling and falling. He mother bent down and picked up the crying girl, sitting her on the hip. "Promise to keep in contact?"

The golden blonde nodded in return, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Misaki smiled as he did the action. Takumi leaned out the window and held something in his hand, "Take it, Misa-Chan."

Misaki's mum took a step forward allowing the boy to give something to her daughter. Misaki gasped, "Your friendship bracelet?!"

The green bracelet sparkled gold streaks in the light. Takumi smiled, "Keep it safe for me?"

"Yes, but only if you keep mine safe." She slid her own bracelet off her wrist and gave it the to the boy. His eyes glisened in delight as he accepted the black bracelet with honey amber sparkles.

They gave a goodbye grin to one another.

Then it was the drivers voice, "Master Takumi, sit down we are about to leave."

Deep tinted windows surrounded him, burying him into the depths of the car. Misaki hid her face against her mum's shoulder, covering the fact that she was crying once again. The low rumble of the engine started and in a manner of seconds they were off. The two friends never knowing if they'll see one another again.

Takumi hid his face under his hair, he didn't want to talk or even look at anyone.

"Takumi..." The horse voice of his grandfather came from the front seat, "If you ever speak or contact that girl you are in big trouble. You are the son of a Walker, you should not mix with commoners."

The boy didn't answer.

"Takumi!"

His head popped up, he answered quietly, "Yes... grandfather."

* * *

**And that is the start of this. If you see any big mistakes please point them out so I can improve. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

**Memories Of Our Past**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A clean shirt with a matching black suit and tie, his golden blonde hair brushed to perfection and a black bracelet with bright golden sparkles attached firmly around his wrist. He stared blankly out of the car's black tinted Windows, his head lightly resting against his fist. Completely ignoring his older brother, Gerald, who was trying to talk to him.

Takumi Walker was now eighteen years old. He had grown out, becoming taller and a lot more attractive for the opposite gender. His body was well-built yet not bulky and his emerald eyes were alluring to any women who met their gaze. But there was never the right girl for him, hundreds if not thousands had already tried to claim his heart. Yet, his heart already belonged to one girl.

Takumi was constantly thinking about this girl. Her dark raven hair and piercing amber eyes were always running backwards and forwards telling him to stay strong. For ten years Takumi hadn't had any contact with her and he was growing desperate; he missed her so much.

Leaving her was the one thing he regretted.

He was infatuated with her and the more he thought about her, the more his brain told him he was never going to see her again. Nevertheless, his heart told him one day he would be able to claim her again and make her his.

Through the darkness of the tinted windows, Takumi could barely see anything. In the reflection his brother was chatting to him, his mouth moving and a fast pace. Never stopping and never slowing down. There was no sounds arising from his mouth as Takumi was blocking it all out. Mainly because he didn't care, it was probably something about the Walker business.

"Takumi, have you listened to a word I've said?" A loud voice entered the teenagers head and forcefully dragged him back to the real world. Sighing, Takumi turned his head to face his brother. For Takumi looking at his brother was like looking at his reflection. Despite the different hair and eye colours the siblings looked very alike, however they were still very different.

The golden blonde shook his head, letting his locks fall over his eyes. "Your voice makes me want to fall asleep." Takumi simply stated, showing absolutely no emotion through his flawless face.

Gerald frowned, "Well, shall I repeat what I said?"

"I don't really want you to, but if you must." Takumi stared at his opposite. When noticing the annoyed look on his brothers face he smirked inwardly; he loved annoying his brother.

A loud sigh came from Gerald's throat, "You know that I am the next head of this family and I will have authority over you."

There was a small silence as taking thought for a few seconds, his eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Don't you already have that?"

"Yeah; I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to have authority and power over you, it comes with the job." Gerald grinned, "But you're missing the point."

Takumi quietly groaned, which indicated to Gerald that he wasn't enjoying this chat one bit. The blonde let out a small breath, releasing all the tension in his body. Gerald was staring, and it was making Takumi feel uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat with a cough, Gerald spoke, "As I was saying, you know about grandfather's condition?"

"I don't understand how that's linked to you being the next head of the family."

"Will you just shut up and listen!" The older brother said, his voice stern.

Takumi put his hands up in surrender and allowed his brother to speak.

"Grandfather is giving you a chance to move back to Japan and live with a family called Usui."

Silence.

At first Takumi thought that Gerald was pulling his leg and playing a sick minded joke. The older brother noticed the look of uncertainty on Takumi's face and gave him a sincere smile for the first time in his life. The blondes lips parted in surprise and his eyes became wide with hope and joy. "Why? Why is he letting me go? He's always hated me."

Gerald smirked all sign of sincerity gone. "Because he knows who your real father is and you are an illegitimate child of the Walkers. So he doesn't your face until you are needed."

Takumi's eyes went from wide and bright to narrow and deadly. He knew he was an illegitimate child, but there was no need for Gerald to broadcast it across all of England.

"But also because he's dying and he said something about seeing his youngest grandchild happy for once in his life." Gerald turned his head and looked out the window, truthfully he was envious of Takumi. Because Takumi had a chance at a normal life, something he could never have. Gerald had the same condition as his late mother, so it would be a very rare chance that he would be able to have a normal life.

Takumi's eyes brightened, he was happiest Gerald had seen him ever since they moved to England. Takumi smiled, "When do I depart?"

"End of the week." Gerald said simply. The older Walker turned his body, staring out the window, there was nothing else that could be said between the two.

The rest of the car journey was sat in silence. The happiness of the blondes face could have made the saddest person smile in hope. Takumi was happy, he was finally able to go back to Japan.

He would also be able to see her again.

"Takumi," Gerald coughed and Takumi knew there was going to be one catch to him returning, "One slip up will cost you your chance and you will never be able to go to Japan again. And you will definitely never see that Ayuzawa girl again."

The blonde didn't react. There was nothing he could do to stop his older brother from controlling his life. A small sigh escaped his lips, he nodded. A winning smirk appeared on Gerald's lips, which only caused Takumi to glare in return. When the car arrived at the right destination, Takumi was the first out. He sprinted up to the giant wooden doors, his black suit and golden hair catching the wind and sun. The doors flew open as the youngest Walker ran in, a pure smile placed on his lips.

Gerald watched his brother disappear into the giant manor. He sighed, before leaning backwards in the seat of the car. Pinching the brigde of his nose he managed to put a smile on his lips. He was happy. His brother was finally getting a chance of true happiness, a feeling that no one in the Walkers had known for many years.

"Good luck, Takumi." He stepped out of the car, his hair shining dark blue in the afternoon sun. "Find that girl and be with her, forever."

* * *

**I am so sorry I could update. But my excuse is good, I collapsed at school a few days ago and haven't been able to do anything for a while.**

**Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to Yuki98 for being a beta. You're awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. It really means a lot when people enjoy the stuff I write. I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"President, I brought you those documents you wanted." A small green haired boy, with slight girl features ran up to Misaki.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Misaki turned her head, allowing her raven hair to fall gracefully over her shoulders. Taking the documents she smiled at the boy, who grinned back and ran off to the other side of the room. Misaki sat down at her desk, she was the student council president after all. Being the first female president of her school, Seika High, came with its own fair share of difficulties and problems. But after many months of hard work and determination Misaki finally started getting the respect she deserved. Sure, most of the boys still hated her right down to her demonic core, and she hated all men in return.

All except one.

Takumi would never leave her life or heart. When he left Misaki became lonely never trusting anyone. Furthermore, only a few years later Misaki's father left, leaving the Ayuzawa family in a massive debt. Minako Ayuzawa, Misaki's mum, was frail and often fell ill, putting a lot of stress on her. The youngest Ayuzawa, Suzuna, was well just Suzuna. There's no real way to describe her. Misaki constantly had thoughts running through her head, but at the moment she was panicking. Her desk was piled high with paper and she had no idea where it had come from. Yet it wasn't only her, everyone in the student council was having a frantic day. The only one who seemed to be in high spirits was Yukimura, the Vice president.

Misaki flicked though the documents, she came across one in particular. She stared at it for a while, "Another new student?"

"Of course, Pres." Yukimura beamed from the other side of the room. He had books in his hands, as he was helping another member of the council. "He starts tomorrow."

"He?..." Misaki's voice lowered and a dark aura emitted off her, making everyone stop moving. The rest of the council were boys and they were quite aware of the fact their president was a big man hater. As they turned to look at Misaki, small beads of sweat ran down their forheads. They were scared of President Ayuzawa, yet still respected her.

Yukimura awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his lips, "Yeah... He."

"Is everything about him here?" The president rummaged through the sheets of paper.

"Yes, everything but a picture. We couldn't get one."

Misaki sighed, relaxing into her seat. "Thanks, Yukimura."

The feminine boy gave a small nod before going back to what he was originally helping with, the pile of books in his hands now passing his head. His weak arms shaking under the force, nevertheless he did the job with a smile on his face. Everyone knew Yukimura was constantly mistaken for a girl and he was always willing to prove how 'manly' he was.

Misaki looked down at the papers in her hand, she started reading through the new student's information. She whispered to herself, "Name is Usui Takumi, eighteen years old, has good grades, so he will be in class 2-1, and he comes from Britain."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, her mind trying to process the boy.

"Takumi, eighteen, Britain?" She said loudly, something about this boy seem stupidly familiar. Misaki found herself grasping the green friendship bracelet around her right wrist. She looked at it, confusion covering her pale face. "It can't be him..." She thought.

For starters the Takumi she know didn't have a Japanese surname, as his name was Walker. The raven haired girl dropped the papers on the desk, her brain overloading with emotions. She lightly placed her head on the desk, all the paperwork shielding her face from the other members of the council.

"It just can't be him..." Her mind repeated. She was very sure that it couldn't be her long-lost friend. Truthfully, if Misaki ever saw him again the first thing she would do is punch him. He promised to keep in contact, yet never did. Misaki wanted to punch some sense into him.

"Hey, Misaki!" A voice travelled from the open door of the classroom. The raven haired girl looked over, only to see two of her friends, Sakura and Shizuko. The shorter girl with light auburn hair bounced forward, "You need a break. Come with us."

The other girl with glasses and short black hair and she held the door open. "Sakura's right, you need a break."

"Huh?" Misaki's eyes widened, she took a quick look around the classroom.

Yukimura noticed the two girls trying to take Misaki away, "Go on President. I'm sure we can sort out all this work." Many other members nodded in agreement.

Misaki smiled, "Thank you." She stood up, and tidied up her desk making sure all the papers were straight. Sakura shook her head while giggling and grabbed Misaki by the arm. She dragged the president out the room, causing her to trip over her own two feet. Shizuko smile and followed quickly behind them. The three girls walked down the corridor in a neat line, it was lunchtime and many other students were enjoying the few minutes they had without a teacher. But by enjoying that meant the boys where being idiots and the girls were cowering away in the corners.

Misaki was resisting the urge to go and attack them. But she just glared at most of the boys, they sensed her demonic aura and immediately stopped. This cause Misaki to smirk in triumph.

"So Misaki," Shizuko said, her face never showing much emotion. "What's this I hear about a new boy starting tomorrow?"

Sakura squealed, "I heard he's called Takumi."

The raven haired girl froze, not moving another inch. She had never told anyone about Takumi, he was her secret. Sakura stared at Misaki, her wide eyes trying to read the feelings she held within her heart. Misaki was never good at hiding her true emotions, Sakura always found out one way or another.

"Misaki, is there a boy you like?" The question popped out of the blue from Sakura.

The president's face exploded in a volcano of embarrassment, her face as red as the bow around her neck and her eyes were wide with surprise. She never expected Sakura to ask her that. Yet, the girl did know a lot about boys...

"Ahh," the auburn haired girl raised her eyebrows. "Misaki, you cheeky devil there is someone you like. Who is he? Tell me who he is! I bet he's a prince with golden blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. Misaki, how do you know him? Where did you meet? What's his name?"

Shizuko and Misaki watched in amazement as Sakura drifted off into a world of her own, skipping around in circles and shouting out questions like a machine gun. The president's cheeks tinted a red colour, one that had never been seen on her face before. How could Sakura guess what Takumi looked like then she didn't know who he was? Misaki was speechless, unable to process anything through her lips.

Once Sakura noticed that no one was answering her millions upon millions of questions she turned around. "Oh, sorry Misaki." A high giggle came from her throat. "Come on let's get some lunch and you can tell me all about this Prince of yours."

"Sakura, I think you've tortured her enough with your questions." Shizuko crossed her arms and scolded the girl.

Sakura's light pink eyes became big and round, she sniffed and stared at Shizuko. Yet Shizuko wasn't having any of it, she held the floor and continued to glare at her friend.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed, "Misaki, tomorrow you tell us everything."

Misaki swallowed and squeezed her voice through her mouth, "Everything? Tomorrow?"

The nod of Sakura's head sealed the agreement. She the bounced around the hall, humming a happy tune and Shizuko slowly followed. However, Misaki stood still, her right arm close to her chest while her left was clutching her friendship bracelet tightly. "Please don't let it be you..."

But she didn't know how much her heart wanted him...

* * *

**Abother chapter done, sorry it took be a while... anyway I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Thanks to Yuki98 for being the beta! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, sorry for the wait. School and a family matter got in the way. Anyway I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Japan... Takumi had finally made it back. After ten long years he was able to come back to the place he called home. He was happy, the family he knew had ripped him away from everything he cared about. His life was ruined. But now the rips in his heart were finally being sealed.

He could finally get back to what he cared about.

The Usui family were a prestigious one. They weren't as famous as the Walkers, however still they were quite well-known. Takumi had moved in with them and he was thankful, thankful to them for giving him a second chance at life.

The blonde teenager had a phone lightly pressed to his ear while he walked to his new school, Seika High. His green blazer and red tie contrasted, the white shirt was untucked and his brown trousers almost dragged along the ground. It was the first time in ten years that he finally felt like a normal person. He didn't have someone watching over his shoulder telling him what he could and couldn't do.

Takumi frowned as he listened to his brother's endless whining. "Remember you are only here until graduation, and that you can't be stupid. Try not to get yourself in trouble or in hospital, I don't want my face on a newspaper saying 'Fell Off Bridge'."

The blonde boy growled down the phone, he knew that they looked very alike. But sometimes Gerald would take it too far. "Shut up, it's not like I will jump off a roof to get a piece of paper. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Quite." You could hear Gerald's smirk defuse off the word.

Takumi sighed, "I'm going now... I'm at school."

"Have fun, Usui Takumi..." The phone fell dead, only leaving Takumi in silence. Taking his phone away from his ear and giving it a look, Takumi mumbled, "Idiot."

Looking up at the crystal sky he couldn't help but smile, he didn't have to worry everything was going to be fine. His life was better. He wanted to find her, Ayuzawa Misaki. She had to be in this school.

Seika High. A new co-ed school, knowing his good luck, Takumi was hoping to meet his long-lost friend. He wondered if she was going to be the same as she was before, a kind and caring girl, one that anyone could trust. The Misaki he knew would be friends with anyone even boys, which was what he liked about her. He was hoping she hadn't changed, he was hoping for her to only be more beautiful than she originally was.

"Do you think he's new?"

Takumi's ears pricked up as he heard voices behind him, the news of his arrival had spread fast. He never though this many girls would care.

"Yes! He is!" Another voice, "Should we go and say hi?"

Takumi took off to the school entrance, passing many people. One person that caught his attention was a raven haired girl who was shouting at three boys. Unfortunately, from where Takumi was standing he could only see the back of her head. Each boy was taller than her and had a thuggish look about them. Yet, a demonic aura started to surround her and the boys started to shake. She was one interesting girl, Takumi turned back around and continued walking to the entrance.

At the shoe lockers the blonde spend five minutes trying to find his locker, he had forgotten for a second that he wasn't a Walker any more but an Usui. With a blank look on his face he changed his shoes and ignored every single girl who looked at him.

"Usui Takumi, right?"

The blonde turned on his heels, he came face to face with a small boy who was femininely shaped with orange eyes and short dark green spiky hair. Takumi raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy.

A slight tinge of pink appeared on the boys cheeks and he stuttered to get his words out, "I'm- I'm- Yuki- Yukimura Shouichrou. Please tell me that you are Usui Takumi."

Takumi felt like messing with Yukimura for a while. He smiled and leaned forward, "If I am what will you do with me?"

"Uh..." Yukimura didn't know how to react, he wasn't used to people treating him this way, truthfully he was embarrassed. "I've been sent by the pres to take you to class."

A smirk found its way back to Takumi's face, his mind was debating whether to continue messing around or to let Yukimura take him to class. Takumi straighten his back before letting a blank look once again cover his face. "Yes, I'm Usui Takumi."

A sigh came from Yukimura's throat and a smile beamed across his face, "That's good! Follow me."

The small boy turned around and started walking off, Takumi slung his bag lazily over his shoulder before following him. As they walked through the school, Takumi felt strange as he had never really been at a proper school, he was always home shooled. Takumi and his brother would always fight to be the smartest and Gerald would always win. However as the years progress Takumi finally started overtaking his brother, causing the older sibling to hate his brother even more.

There were more boys than girls in the corridors and Takumi could tell just by looking that most of them were disinterested about school.

"Here we go." Yukimura suddenly stopped walking, causing Takumi to almost walk straight into him. "Class 2-1, the president's in this class. If you need any help ask her."

Just as Yukimura turned to walk away, Takumi's voice stopped him, "Was she the one shouting at the boys in the gates?"

Yukimura nodded with a smile, "Yeah!"

"Oh..." Takumi whispered, now he understood why she was shouting at the three boys. "Thanks."

"Anytime!" Yukimura waved and basically skipped down the hall. Takumi stared after the boy, not believing that a boy would skip down the hall.

Sighing, Takumi slowly wandered into the classroom and over to the teacher who was slumped in chair at the desk. Takumi cleared his throat with a cough, gaining the teacher's attention. The old man at the desk look up and smiled, "Ah, Usui?"

Takumi nodded.

"Welcome to Seika High and class 2-1. I hope you enjoy your time here." The teacher stood up from the desk and walked around to stand next to his new student. Takumi was at least half a foot taller which made him feel rather puny against the blonde. "Right, I have a seat for you on the window side of the class, one before the back. You'll be in front of the President of our Student Council."

Another nod from Takumi.

"I think that's it, would you like to take a seat?"

Takumi didn't even respond, he turned and walked over to his assigned seat. Sitting down the chair creeked under his weight. The view from the window was good as well, from his seat he could see the school field.

"Today's gonna be a long day..." He said to himself quietly.

With the first bell of the day going off, signalling the start of the lesson, Takumi turned to the window and started to think about everything that was happening.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir." A voice came from the other side of the room, taking didn't turn to face it as he heard the classroom door shut. "The three idiots were being... well idiots again."

Takumi cracked a small smile, but he couldn't be asked to turn around. Yet, something around this girl's voice was familiar and comforting in a way. She must be the Student Council President and the girl he saw earlier. He listened to the sound of her foot steps and as she sat down behind him.

"It's okay, Miss Ayuzawa. We only just started."

_"Huh?!"_ Takumi's mind exploded as his eyes widened and mouth fell open.

* * *

**And dun dun duuuuun... Hehe anyway thanks for reading and thanks to Yuki98 for being my beta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I fell ill and couldn't do anything. Anyway I don't like long author notes so I am going to shut up.**

* * *

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Ayuzawa_? Screamed through Takumi's mind, he couldn't believe that he had found her this quick. But the blonde noticed that something about the girl behind him felt different from before. He remembered her as a kind and beautiful person. Yes, she was still beautiful, but something just felt different about her, a dark aura was emitting off her.

The boy was debating whether to turn and look at her, he wanted to, he definitely wanted to see her. He had to see her, one look would set him free. His hand gripped the friendship bracelet around his wrist, it had to be her.

He turned his head to the side, looking out the corner of his eyes just to get one little look.

He saw her. The raven hair and the amber eyes he missed, his lips parted as he looked at her figure. She had grown into a beautiful women, her body had changed becoming stunning in his eyes. Takumi smiled to himself, yes it was her.

"Hey, pervert."

Takumi's eyes widened as a voice whispered from behind him. The blonde turned further round, finally getting a proper look at the girl behind him. He seductively smiled at her, only to be surprised that she was frowning at him. Didn't she recognised him? He did have golden blonde locks that weren't that hard to forget.

"Stop staring at me, pervert." She said, she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Something caught Takumi's eye, something green with golden streaks. His bracelet! He couldn't believe than she still wore it, after all that had happened, she still thought about him.

The blonde let out a small laugh and let his bright fringe cover his eyes. He loved the sound of her voice, the enchanting melody filling his ears.

"Do you have something wrong with you?" The song filled his ears again. He turned his head back to the girl he hadn't seen in ten years, his eyes sparkled at a smile slowly appeared on his face. The boy watched as a slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, an unimpressed look appeared on her face. "Have you listened to anything I've said, baka?"

"Baka?" He smirked, "My name's Usui, not baka."

Her face suddenly changed, her emotions going from annoyance to surprise. "Usui?" She raised her eyebrow, "You're the new boy?"

"Yes, yes." Takumi smiled, causing the raven haired girl to turned red in the cheeks once again. 'Her face was clear and soft, streaks of light appeared in her hair as the sun shown from her window magnifying her features even more.

"You seem really familiar," She leaned forward in her chair with a perplexed look. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Depends."

A frown appeared on her face, "On what?"

"Are you Ayuzawa Misaki?" A crafty smile plastered itself to his face.

"Yes, and that's President Ayuzawa to you." She finally let out a small breath and leant back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She did recognise him, to her this boy in front of her unlocked a memory in her mind that had been shut for years. The blonde hair and emerald eyes caused her to drift off into her own little world.

She just stared at him and he returned her demonic gaze. Misaki blinked and turned her head to the side, away from the blonde, he was making her feel very awkward.

"So pres," Takumi rested his head lazily on his right hand, "What's with the sparkly bracelet, doesn't seem like the type of accessory you'd wear."

Her rosy lips parted for a second, her right hand instinctively travelled to her left wrist. She clasped the bracelet in her hand, hiding it from Takumi's view. Did he say something he shouldn't?

She sighed, "We're in lesson, I shouldn't be talking to you."

_She's changed, something is really different about her _the blonde thought. He watched as she tore her attention away from him to her books, neatly taking notes as the teacher spoke. Takumi was confused about why she didn't realise it was him, he hadn't really changed, he had only become older. However, the blonde was determined to make her remember, "Oh come on, pres. Tell me."

"Baka Usui, shut up." She frowned again, this time sending an aura of darkness to his seat. The whole class ended up feeling it, the boys shivered as sweat dripped painfully down their backs, while the girls completely ignored the waves of evil emanating from the most powerful person in the class.

Misaki became even more annoyed as Takumi just continued to stare at her, unfazed by the amount of black energy she was throwing at him.

"Are you even human?" The raven haired girl asked, Takumi let out a chuckle. She huffed, "You alien."

Realising that class was still in progress, Misaki relinquished her aura and the class returned back to normal. A few of the male students were still tense, their shoulders still shivering.

"And before you ask again I got it from a very close friend of mine." Then she fell silent and the blonde knew she wasn't going to talk anymore.

But as he turned around to the front a small smile of happiness appeared on his lips, he found out that she still cared about him and that was what caused the smile.

* * *

During lunch Takumi found himself up on the roof of the school, overlooking everything below him. His body rested on the edge, long legs stretching over the side and swinging in the air. A strawberry flavoured lolly twirled round his mouth and the wind blew lightly through his golden hair.

He had found her, after ten years he had found the girl he want to be with. Now that he finally had her, Takumi would never leave her. The bracelet around his wrist meant that she would always be with him, and to find out that she still wore his bracelet and still called him a close friend made his heart beat madly for her.

"Baka!"

Takumi quickly turned his head in surprise, he came face to face with her once again. Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Are you stalking me?" Takumi smirked and removed the lolly from his mouth, holding it in his hand. Light from the sun hit the surface of the pink lolly, he spun the lolly making it shine.

Misaki's mouth dropped and her words stuttered, "Huh? I'm not stalking you!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" She shouted, her hands clutched into tight balls at her sides. "And you shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous."

He chuckled again, yet didn't answer her.

The president groaned in irritation, "What is your problem? Why do you insist on ignoring me?" Misaki gritted her teeth together and watched as a cocky smile appeared on his lips. The deadly aura reappeared, the girl directed immediately at the boy sat in front of her. She was starting to get really frustrated, growling and grounding her foot into the ground.

"I'm not ignoring you." Takumi sighed happily, staring back out to the open. "So your friend..."

"What are you on about?" Misaki shouted, waving her hands around in the air.

The blonde sighed and cleared his throat, "Your bracelet."

"Oh..." She fell silent.

Takumi was confused at why she didn't like to talk about him. Yes, he hadn't contacted her but that wasn't his fault. He had written letters but his brother had stopped him from sending them. He had always hoped that she would forgive him.

He wanted to say how he was sorry and that he would never leave her again. But she had changed, Takumi didn't know how she would react to him revealing that he was the young Takumi Walker.

"He was my best friend." She took a few steps to the edge of the roof, Takumi looked at her. The raven hair she possessed flew gracefully over her shoulders as the wind struck her. She sighed, "But he left, I haven't seen him in ten years."

Takumi didn't answer, he just stared at her. His vibrant green eye burrowing deep into her amber ones. Suddenly the emotion around them changed, it became tense. Takumi's eyes widen as he saw he face darken under the shadow of her hair.

"And I swear if I ever meet that Takumi Walker ever again I'll punch him so hard he go right back to the country he came from. Hopefully that will knock some sense into that stupid male brain of his!"

The blonde turned his head and he was trying his hardest to hold back the laughter in his chest. But Misaki's outburst didn't stop there, "Anyway why am I even talking to you? Baka Usui!"

"My first name's not Baka." He stated simply, a blank look securely lock on his face. But the laughter in his chest was bubbling up and over, causing him to discreetly chuckle. He finally placed the strawberry lolly back into his mouth, enjoying the new flavour it brought him.

"Then what is it, baka?" She turned to look at him, a frown stuck on her face.

"Takumi."

The blonde and raven stared at each other. The wind weaving in and out of their bodies, the sun shone down and the sounds of teenagers around the school grounds could be heard. Misaki knew she shouldn't have been on the roof, she was supposed to be with Sakura and Shizuko. But for some reason she was here, talking to him, someone she didn't even know.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something, something that she hadn't felt in ten years. She hated men, so why was she alone with one? Why did she feel something for him when she had only just met him? His golden blonde hair and emerald eyes brought back memories from her past, the little boy who was constantly sucking on a lollipop.

Just like the young man in front of her. She watched intently as he slowly twirled the lolly round and round in circles.

_Who is this boy?_ Misaki's mind screamed.

* * *

**I finally completed this chapter and it took me a while. I'm on break now so a few of my stories will have updates. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

**And thank you to Yuki98 for being my beta.**


End file.
